Desks, Cabinets and other types of enclosures which serve as equipment housings for electronic devices are often decorated with a trim strip having embossed or printed thereon the manufacturer's or retailer's trademark or other logo. Often a first manufacturer will sell an enclosure to a second manufacturer who includes the enclosure in his product which is then sold to the ultimate user. Under such circumstances, the second manufacturer may remove the first manufacturer's trim strip and replace it with his own. Alternatively, the ultimate user may remove the seller's trim strip replacing it with one displaying his own trademark or logo. This trim strip exchange procedure is often complicated by the fact that the enclosure must be partially or completely disassembled to allow insertion of a new trim strip. Such procedures are not only expensive but also subject the equipment to possible damage. The hereinafter described embodiment of this invention, provides a decorative trim strip holder which allows removal and reinsertion of a trim strip without the necessity for disassembling the associated enclosure.